Kickin' It Our Way
by Hershey9
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots that Ive written. They're Kick and some are just Wasabi Warrior friendship. Hope You like them.
1. Chapter 1: Arguments

**Hey! This is one of the first ones I've written. I wrote it a few months ago. It isn't the best but I hope you like it**

Jack was in English class and had no idea what the teacher was even talking about. He had been doodling the whole class. Actually he had been doing it in every class. He couldn't focus at all today and same goes for Monday and Tuesday. Why can't he focus you ask? Well it all happened on Friday.

He didn't mean what he said. He was having a bad day and his argument with Kim did't help at all. Words just wouldn't stop coming out of his mouth. Now Kim is mad at him. Mad is even an understatement. He looked up from his doodles to Kim. She sat in the next row, two seats up. He couldn't see her face. Her head was propped up on her hand facing the opposite direction so he went back to doodling.

She won't talk or even look at him since the argument. The gang knew that they were in this fight and decided to not become involved and give them space. Which was a good choice on their part. He has tried many times to apologize but each time, Kim would push him out of her way and keep walking. He was going to try again after class since English is his last class for the day.

When the bell finally rang, He hurried to pack his books and ran out the door to find Kim. He couldn't see her though. "Dammit she must've left already!" he muttered to himself. He ran to his locker and shoved his books inside. He grabbed the books he would need to do his homework that night and threw them into his backpack. He put the backpack onto his shoulders and grabbed his skateboard before pushing past people to the doors. Once out the door, he scanned through the many people trying to find the blonde beauty. He couldn't see her so he figured that she had already gone home.

What he didn't know is that right after class, Kim booked it to the nearest bathroom so she wouldn't have to talk to him at their lockers. It was hard for her to not look or speak to her best friend for five days. Especially since they talked or were with each other all the time. They even have all of the same classes. So its kind of hard for her to avoid him. If she were to see him again, she would probably break and forgive him to easily. After she was sure he was gone, she ran out to her locker and gathered her things to go home. Before she closed her locker, she grabbed her skateboard and headed out the front doors and went straight home.

When Jack got home, he threw his skateboard on the floor, went into his room, and flopped face-down onto his bed. He hated not talking to Kim. He decided to go to her house. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet out of his backpack and threw it next to his desk. When he got downstairs, he walked into the living room and saw his mom sitting on the couch watching tv. "Hey mom I'm going to go try to talk to Kim. I'll be back before dinner." Jack said quietly.

"Okay honey. Good luck." His mom replied. She knew about the argument and Kim not talking to him. Jack and his mom are very close. He told his mom everything and there were no secrets between them.

"Thanks. I'll probably need it." His mom gave him a small smile which he returned before walking to the door. He grabbed his skateboard and walked outside. He rode a couple block down the road before arriving at Kim's house. He stepped off of his skateboard and set it next to the stairs before walking up to the door. He saw that there was no car in the drive way. "Her parents must still be at work," he said to himself. He knocked on the door waiting for Kim to answer.

When Kim arrived home from school, she unlocked the door and went into the kitchen for a snack. She grabbed an apple and went upstairs to her room. She had decided that since she skipped practice yesterday not wanting to face Jack, she asked Rudy if she could come in by herself today and make up for it. When she got into her room, she grabbed her gi, hairbrush, wallet and waterbottle and put them into her duffle bag. She picked up the bag and her phone and walked back downstairs. she walked into the kitchen and threw her finished apple away and decided to fill up her water bottle before she left. She was about to fill it up when she heard someone knock on the door.

She shut the water off and walked to the door. She looked out the peep hole to decide if she wanted to open the door or not. She saw nonother than Jack standing infront of the door.

"C'mon Kim open the door, please" Jack plead from the other side of the door.

"Go away Jack. I don't want to talk to you." Kim replied coldly.

"Please Kim!"

"No. Go home, Jack."

Kim didn't wait for him to reply. She walked back into the kitchen and started to fill her water bottle. She closed the cap tightly and put it back in her bag. She also grabbed another apple and put it inside. She waited another five minutes before leaving. Making sure he wouldn't be outside when she finally left.

After Kim left, Jack still plead a couple more times. He finally gave up and he realized that he probably just lost his best friend. He leaned his back against the wall by the door and slid to the floor. He had knees to his chest with his arms folded on top of them and his forehead leaned on his arms. He let a single tear slip from his eye as he realised that he blew it. He lost not only his best friend but also the love of his life. He sat there for a few minutes.

He was about to leave until he heard the door open. He saw Kim walking out of the door next to him with her karate bag on her shoulder. "Kim," says Jack. he quickly stood and caught the door before she could shut it.

"Damn you and your quickness." Kim muttered.

Jack ignored her comment and said, "Please Kim! You have no idea how much I regret saying that." Kim stopped trying to push him out and listened to him. "I am really sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was having a really bad day and having an argument with you didn't make it any better and I'm just... Kim, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. Its killing me that your not talking to me. And I meant the opposite of what I said. You're beautiful and smart. Not any of the things I said Monday. I get if you don't forgive me but-" he got cut off by Kim kissing him. He was shocked at first but shortly kissed back. It was a short kiss but that was fine with him. He finally kissed Kim.

"I forgive you," Kim said. She let Jack in and shut the door. Once the door was shut, She hugged him. Of course he hugged back.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." he said into her hair.

"I missed you too" Kim said. Jack pulled away from the hug a bit and lifted her chin to look at him.

"I love you," he said. She smiled and kissed him again. This one was more full of love then the last.

"I love you, too" she said when they pulled away.

He smiled and asked, " So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

"Where were you going when you were gunna leave?" a curious Jack asked.

"Practice. I asked Rudy if I could come in today since I skipped yesterday to avoid you." Kim replied. " Which reminds me. I gotta get going. You can come if you want."

"I'd love to but I told my mom that I would be back for dinner," he looked at his phone before continuing." Which is in like 10 minutes."

"Okay well see you tomorrow then." Kim said as she picked up her bag and skateboard. They walked outside and Jack grabbed his skateboard.

"See you in the morning." Jack said. She kissed his cheek before they headed their separate ways.

When Jack got home, he walked into the house with a smile on his face. He set his skateboard by the door and walked in the kitchen by his mother. "Hi mom," Jack said.

"Hey sweetie. Dinner's almost ready. You're surprisingly happy. I'm guessing that Kim forgave you?"She asked.

"Yup!" Jack said, while popping the P."And now I have the best girlfriend ever." he said cheerfully.

"You finally manned up enough to asked her out. Good for you!" she said teasingly.

"Hey!" Jack pouted.

She just laughed and said, "Stop pouting and go wash up. Dinner is done." Jack laughed and did as he was told.

After dinner, Jack helped his mom clean off the table, did his homework and went to bed. He went to sleep with only one thought in his mind, " Best day ever!"

**And there you are. I hope you liked it. Please review. Oh and you can request something and I'll try my best to write it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Decision**

The words '_you have been accepted_' still rung in his head. Jack was sitting at his desk that evening reading the letter over and over. He couldn't believe that he got accepted to the school of his dreams. His mother had given him his letter when he got home from karate practice and didn't waste any time running up to his room to read it. Now there he sat reading it for what seemed like the hundredth time. He set the letter down and put his head in his hands. Jack heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he mumbled knowing that she heard him since the door was already open.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Did you not get accepted?" his mother asked kindly. He lifted his head and turned to her.

"No. I got in," he said.

"Then shouldn't you be excited? I thought this was the school you've always wanted to go to." she asked confused.

"I was," he said. "but then I thought, what about the guys. Their my friends and this school is all the way across the country. And Kim. She's my best friend and has been since I came to Seaford. And," He trailed off looking down at the floor.

"And you love her" she finished for him. Jack just nodded in response. He got up and walked over to his mom, who was now sitting on his bed, and sat next to her and laid back.

"It asks me to come to orientation on the third. That's only a few weeks away and I have no idea how to tell them. I don't even know if I even want to go anymore." he said then put his hands back over his face again. Just then, they heard the doorbell. She stood up to go answer the door.

Before she walked out she told him, "Whatever you choose, I'll support you on it." And with that she walked downstairs to answer the door. Jack just laid there thinking of ways to tell the guys, but more importantly Kim.

After a few minutes, he heard another knock at his door. "Come in," he mumbled as he had earlier.

"Hey, Jack," he heard an all too familiar voice say.

He opened his eyes and quickly sat up. "Kim? What are you doing here?"

She walked over to his desk and sat in the chair then replied, "Well, my parents are at it again, and I got sick of it so I decided to come over. Your mom sent me up," he nodded in understanding. This was a usual thing since they fight a lot so she just comes over here to wait it out since she lives two doors down. "What's wrong?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"What're you talking 'bout?" he asked confused.

"When I came up here you had your hands over your face." she stated. "You only do that when you don't know what to do about something."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah. that. Now tell me what's wrong."

Jack sighed thinking about how to tell her. He ran his fingers threw his hair then said, "Well, you know that school in Florida that I told you about?" She nodded. "Well," he trailed off losing confidence in telling her. Instead, he pointed at the open letter laying on the desk that he read so many times in the last hour. She looked at him curiously and grabbed the letter. Afraid to see her reaction, he laid back again and put his pillow over his face. At first she was extremely happy for him. Then she read about being there by the third and her smile faded.

"Jack, this is awesome! But it's only a few weeks before you leave," she said sadly. She set the letter back down in its spot on the desk and went to sit by him on the bed. "Are you going to go?" she asked quietly. He removed the pillow from in front of his face and sat up looking at her.

"I really don't know. It's my dream school but I really don't know if I can risk leaving. What do you think?"

"That's up to you, Jack. What do you mean by you can't risk leaving?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um. I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I'll go get some snacks," he said hurriedly and rushed out of his room. Kim just sat there confused. "Okay, then," she said to herself, wondering what just happened.

*-xX Xx-*

When Jack left the room, he took a deep breath. He couldn't tell her that he likes her and she's the reason. He walked down to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards and pantry for snacks. He grabbed some m&m's, two apples and cheez-its and put them on the counter. He then grabbed a couple water bottles from the fridge and turned around to put them on the counter also. He must have been too deep in his thoughts to realize his mom walked in to the kitchen and was standing behind him 'cause when he turned around, he jumped and almost dropped the bottles on the floor. "Geez mom! Not nice to sneak up on someone like that!" he said surprised. She just laughed and shook her head.

"I said 'Hey' to you when I walked in. What's on your mind?" she asked grabbing a pudding cup.

"Nothing's wrong," Jack stated annoyed and walked around her placing the bottles on the counter.

"Jack.."

"Fine. I told Kim about the letter. She asked me if I was gonna go or not. I told her that I don't know that it is my dream school but I don't want to risk leaving. Then she asked what I meant by risk leaving. I didn't know how to answer so I said I was hungry and I was gonna get snacks and I'd be right back." Jack looked at his mother waiting for her advice. "Well, what do I do?"

"Just tell her Jack," and with that, she walked away.

"Tell who what, Jack?" Jack jumped again and turned around at the sound of Kim's voice.

"Damn, are you girls trying to scare the wits out of me? Geesh!"

"You were taking too long so I came down to see what's up with you," Kim replied.

"I'll tell you when we get upstairs. Can you help me with these?" Kim nodded and grabbed the apples and cheez-its leaving Jack to grab the water and m&m's. They went upstairs and put the stuff on the desk. Kim set the stuff down and turned to look at Jack waiting for him to start talking. "Okay, first, tell me if you want me to go or not."

"Jack, you can't make your decision by wh-" Kim started but got cut off.

"Kim. Its a simple yes or no."

"I can't."

"Yes or no."

"Fine. No I don't want you to leave, " she said finally. "but you have to go."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"You need to go to your dream school. Even if it means leaving us." she said getting sad. "It's getting late. I better go."

"No! Wait!" he caught her wrist and turned her around. She looked down knowing that if she looked him in the eye, she'd break. "Please look at me," he said quietly. She shook her head. He took his hand that was still holding her wrist and intertwined their fingers and used his other hand to lift up her chin. A tear slipped out of her eye as their eyes met. He used his thumb and wiped it away. "You know how I told you I didn't want to risk leaving?" she nodded and he continued. "If I leave, I risk loosing you. I don't care if I've wanted to go there since we started school. I'd rather be here with you."

"You really mean it?" Kim asked smiling. He nodded and said, "Every word." That was enough for her. She brought her free arm up and grabbed the collar pulling him down to kiss him.

When they broke away she asked, "So you're staying then?"

"I'm staying," he said. She smiled and kissed him. "It's getting late I better get you home."

"Fine. C'mon." Jack grabbed a hoodie off his desk chair and handed it to Kim and grabbed his jacket for himself. He then grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. They silently walked down the street enjoying each other's company.

"Thanks, Jack. Here's your sweatshirt," Kim said as they got to her house.

"Keep it. It looks better on you," he replied. She smiled as a silent thank you.

She hugged him and said, "Goodnight, Jack"

He hugged back immediately and said, "Goodnight, beautiful." She smiled at him and walked to her door. Jack waited until she was safely inside until he left.

*-xX Xx-*

"I'm guessing you made you decision, then?" Mrs. Brewer questioned her son who walked into the house with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. I definitely did. I'm staying with the two beautiful girls that I love," Jack replied sweetly.

"Aww. I knew you would make the right decision." She walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night, mom." Jack said as he broke the embrace.

"Night, Jack." Jack went upstairs and changed into his pajamas then went to bed with a smile on his face knowing he made the right choice.


End file.
